We are not abnormal We are unique
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Sakurami bukanlah saudara kembar seperti pada umumnya. Mereka.. Sedikit berbeda... Warn : Akashi x OC x Kuroko. Twincest. OOC. TYPO. Rakuzan gak di Kyoto. Bahasa dan tindakan agak menjurus. T untuk Tidak menerima flame, hehe. Judul gak nyambung sama cerita? Mungkin ada yang bisa kasih saran?
1. With Sei

Twincest

Terus, kenapa?

.

.

.

A Romance fiction again

From Sasaki Yuki

.

.

We are not abnormal. We are unique.

.

.

Dunia ini tidak adil.

Kenapa aku hidup dengan wujud yang jauh dari cantik sementara adik kembarku berwujud manusia yang sangat sempurna. Sangat tampan, sangat penuh kharisma.

Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, 17 tahun. Tampan. Pintar. Berkharisma. Jago olahraga.

Intinya, sempurna.

Aku, Akashi Sakurami, 17 tahun. Jelek. Bodoh. Anti Sosial. Lemah.

Intinya, kebalikan Seijuurou.

Oh, satu lagi.

Dia kelihatan.

Dan aku tidak.

.

.

"Pagi, Sakura," Seijuurou membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melepaskan pandanganku sejenak dari pemandangan matahari terbit di jendela kamar Seijuurou dan memandangnya. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut merahnya berantakan. Ahaha, tapi dia tetap tampan bagaimanapun dirinya, kok.

"Pagi, Sei." Aku mendekatinya yang masih mengucek matanya yang mengantuk di atas ranjangnya. Kusentil dahinya, "Ayo, bangun, Sei. Sudah pagi, nih! Anak teladan tidak boleh terlambat ya!"

Seijuurou mengusap dahinya yang kesakitan lalu tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahiku. Ciuman ringan di pagi hari.

"Dasar tukang bolos. Kamu malam ini tidak tidur lagi, Sakura?" Seijuurou pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan merapikan dirinya di depan kaca. Aku hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum.

"Kamu mengerti itu, Sei. Jangan retoris, ah." Aku mengambil handuknya yang dijemur di balkon kamarnya, lalu melemparnya ke Seijuurou. Alhasil, Seijuurou pun melemparkan senyum mautnya sepagi ini. Aih, adikku yang satu ini memang luar biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou keluar dari kamar mandi. Ah, bentuk tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa kudefinisikan. Andai aku ini gadis fans-nya yang biasa teriak-teriak itu. Mungkin sekarang darahku sudah keluar dari hidung.

"Sakura-chan.. Kamu keluar dong.. Aku kan mau pakai seragam.." Pintanya dengan wajahnya yang kece badai itu. Ahaha aku malah jadi tergoda untuk menjahilinya.

"Masuknya masih lama kok, Sei. Tenang aja," Bisikku di telinga kanannya seraya memeluk pinggangnya yang basah dari belakang. Wajah Seijuurou memerah seperti rambutnya.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Jangan sekarang..."

"A-yo-lah~ Kamu sudah memakai berapa hari jatahku?" Aku pun menjilati telinganya yang sekarang mulai memanas.

"Sa.. Ku.. Ra... emph!" Aku cepat-cepat membungkam bibir Seijuurou dengan bibirku sendiri sebelum erangan-erangan yang menggoda itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Karena mulutnya yang sempat terbuka itu memberi kesempatan, maka kumasukkanlah lidahku dan menjelajahi setiap bagian mulutnya. Hmm~~

Setelah sekitar 30 detik kami berciuman, aku pun melepaskan bibirku.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Sei.."

Baru beberapa detik aku mengambil nafas, Seijuurou sudah menyerangku lagi dengan bibirnya. Kali ini ganti ia yang menjelajahi mulutku.

"Seijuurou, sarapan siap~ Kok kamu lama sekali di atas?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mama dari lantai bawah. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara beliau menaiki tangga. Terpaksa Seijuurou melepas bibirnya, lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

Mama membuka pintu kamar Sejuurou dengan tak sabaran. Melihat Seijuurou yang baru mengambil tasnya, ibu langsung mengerti.

"Pasti ada Sakura di sini. Lagi-lagi kamu menggoda adikmu! Jatahmu besok deh, ibu janji. Berikan Sakura jatah di hari Sabtu dan Minggu seperti biasa ya, Seijuurou." Mama mengacak-acak rambut Seijuurou yang sudah rapi. Yah, untuk yang satu ini, termasuk kelemahannya. Tingginya hanya 173 cm.

Mama mencari-cari sosokku, "Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia ada di hadapan ibu, duduk manis di atas kasurku." Mama berusaha meraba-rabaku dan berhasil memegang kepalaku, "Kurasa ini kepalanya," Aku cekikikan. Mama mencium dahiku, meski agak sedikit kena rambutku, sih. "Sakura, ibu sayang kamu kok, meskipun ibu tidak bisa melihatmu. Selamat pagi, sayang. Ayo, kamu sarapan juga."

Kami bertiga pun turun ke ruang makan. Wow. Ada sandwich sayur kesukaanku! Yah, aku ini vegetarian, dan ini semua karena Seijuurou karnivora yang cuma bisa makan daging.

Kami memang berbeda dengan saudara kembar lain—tidak—maksudku manusia pada umumnya.

Kami terlahir dua, tetapi memiliki kapasitas satu orang.

Memiliki sifat yang bergantian, seperti satu tubuh.

Seijuurou tampan, maka aku kebalikannya, jauh dari kata cantik.

Tapi, suatu kala Seijuurou bisa membuatku cantik. Maka saat itu dia akan jauh dari kata tampan.

Seijuurou sangat pintar, maka aku menjadi bodoh saat dia pintar. Tapi kami bisa menukarnya sewaktu-waktu.

Pokoknya semua yang kita miliki ini berkebalikan. Tapi, ada yang tidak bisa kita tukar.

1. Tinggi. Karena tinggi kami berdua sama.

2. Gender.

Entahlah? Aku juga tidak pernah ingin menjadi laki-laki.

Ah iya, karena aku bilang itu semuanya, maka wujud juga termasuk. Makanya aku bilang soal jatah, kan? Jatah itu maksudnya.. ya jatah wujud.

Wujud untuk bersosialisasi di dunia nyata.

Kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda karena hal ini. Senin sampai jumat di suatu minggu adalah jatah Seijuurou sekolah, sabtu minggu sampai jumat minggu berikutnya jatahku untuk sekolah. Ini memusingkan tapi kami sudah biasa, sih, dengan ketidaknormalan kami.

Maksudku, ke**unik**an kami.

Lagipula kami masih bisa saling melihat meskipun salah satu dari kami pasti ada yang sedang tak terlihat. Kami bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan jelas, menyentuhnya, dan.. bercinta.

Yah, sejauh ini belum sampai ke atas tempat tidur, sih.

.

.

Seperti biasa, ayahku melihat kami dengan jijik. Ya, kami. Karena aku sedang menggeser kursi makan jadi ayah tahu aku ada di samping Seijuurou. Dia selalu merasa punya anak monster, jadi selalu melihat ke arah kami dengan jijik, walaupun pada salah satu dari kami yang terlihat. Tak sudi aku memanggilnya beliau. Tuh, kan. Dia selalu sarapan lebih dulu dari kami dan pergi setelah pamitan dengan ibu. Aku mengacuhkannya, toh, dia tak bisa melihatku.

Yak, kami sudah selesai sarapan dan ibu membereskan peralatan makan kami.

Cuaca pagi ini cerah sekali... Rasanya aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan keluar rumah...

"Ibu, Sakura ingin pergi ke luar, sepertinya." Ah, Seijuurou menyampaikan pesanku. Ya, suaraku memang hanya bisa didengar Seijuurou saat ini.

"Baiklah~ Tinggalkan pesan di _white board _ya, kalau sudah pulang, Sakura. Jangan jauh-jauh dan hati-hati. Kau tahu orang-orang tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi jangan coba-coba bertindak bodoh meskipun kau tidak terlihat." Pesan ibu selalu sebelum kami pergi.

Aku pun keluar rumah bersama Seijuurou. Sebelum dia pergi ke arah sekolahnya, aku mencium pipinya yang memerah karenaku. Hehehe, dia tampak tidak puas, tapi, biar saja. Hehehe. Aku memang senang mengerjainya.

Aku pun menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran ini dengan bernyanyi lagu 'Sharara goes on!' yang dinyanyikan penyanyi favoritku, Kise Ryouta. Sampai di daerah taman tujuanku pun aku terus menyanyikan lagu yang bernuansa riang itu sampai...

"Itu lagunya Kise-kun, kan?"

"Whoa!"

... seseorang dengan rambut biru muda menatapku dari sebuah pohon sakura yang tak jauh dariku.

Mungkin dia bicara dengan seseorang di dekatku. Pastilah, aku kan tak kelihatan. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa dia mau berbicara—walaupun isi pertanyaannya seperti sedang mengajakku ngobrol—dan segera melenggang pergi dari situ sambil melanjutkan nyanyianku yang tertunda.

"Matamu mirip dengan Akashi-kun." Ucapan pemuda itu benar-benar menghentikan nyanyianku sekarang. Akashi-kun? Oke, kali ini dia pasti sedang mengajakku bicara. Tidak ada—menurutku sih—di dunia ini yang matanya sama seperti adikku itu. Iris merah di mata kanan, dan iris kuning cerah di mata kiri. Seperti biasa, aku selalu berlawanan dengan Seijuurou. Jadi iris merahku di mata kiri dan iris kuning cerahku di mata kanan.

"Kau ngajak bicara aku? Hei?" Aku mendekatinya lalu menatap selaput pelanginya yang indah. Biru langit.

"Tentu saja, nona yang matanya mirip Akashi-kun."

Entah kenapa nama julukan untukku membuatku cekikikan,

"Memangnya kamu bisa melihatku? Kamu bisa mendengar suaraku? Serius nih, jangan bercanda." Tanyaku penasaran sambil masih mengamati irisnya yang indah.

Dia mundur sedikit dari tempatnya berpijak tadi, "Tolong jangan perhatikan mataku seperti itu. Ah, dan aku bisa melihat dan mendengarmu dengan jelas, kok. Kalau aku bercanda maka ini sangat tidak lucu. Aku gagal bercanda kalau begitu." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar, seperti saat pertama kami bertemu tadi.

Aku tertawa lagi, "Ya ampun.. Aku saking senangnya sampai mengeluarkan air mata, nih. Aku itu bukan 'nona yang matanya mirip Akashi-kun'. Tapi aku memang benar-benar A-ka-shi." Pada bagian Akashi itu sengaja kueja dan menambahkan tanda kutip dengan kedua jariku. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

Dia memandangku aneh. Biarpun aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan aneh—karena ayahku memberiku tatapan seperti itu tiap hari—tapi aku tidak suka saat laki-laki dengan iris biru muda ini melihatku begitu.

"Kamu yang aneh nona Akashi. Kenapa kamu berkata begitu? Kamu manusia. Jelas aku bisa melihatmu. Hmm.. Seingatku Akashi-kun tidak pernah berbicara tentang saudaranya. Ah, mendengarnya berbicara tentang kehidupannya saja aku tidak pernah, sih." Aku pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mengingat sifat adikku yang _yandere _itu. Yah, dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku mengambil sifatnya yang itu, sih.

Aku pun duduk di rerumputan di bawah pohon sakura tempat kami berdiri. Laki-laki itu mengikutiku duduk. Untuk beberapa lama, kami hanya diam sambil menonton bunga sakura yang berguguran. Seperti _hanami._

"Aku..." Aku mulai angkat suara. "Ah tidak.. maksudku kami... Memang agak berbeda dengan saudara kembar lain..." Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti kalau hubunganku dengan 'Akashi-kun' yang notabene adalah Akashi Seijuurou adalah saudara kembar.

"_Matte kudasai—_tunggu dulu_. Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu—_Saya Kuroko Tetsuya_. Anata no namae wa dare desu ka?—_nama anda siapa?"

Oh iya, aku hampir lupa berkenalan.

"_Atashi wa Akashi Sakurami desu—_Aku Akashi Sakurami. _Douzo yoroshiku ne, Kuroko-kun—_Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuroko."

"Mmm.. Sakurami-san?" Dia menatapku dengan wajah was-was. Sepertinya ingin mengkonfirmasi nama panggilan.

"Sakura saja. Tenang, Sei tidak pernah mengizinkanku memiliki sifat _yandere-_nya meskipun hanya untuk kucoba saja, Kuroko. Hahaha. Jangan takut begitu padaku." Aku menggeser dudukku, mendekati Kuroko. "Mulai sekarang kita teman, ya, Kuroko? Soalnya kamu hebat bisa melihatku dan mendengar suaraku. Hehehe~ Walau aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, sih." Aku menawarkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan. Kuroko melihat tanganku datar.

"Apa sehari-hari kamu jarang disadari orang?" Tanyanya seperti anak kecil yang polos. Uh, lucunya~

"Tergantung situasi dan kondisi, sih~" Aku membayangkan saat kami bertukar 'keberadaan'.

Setelah aku menjawabnya begitu, Kuroko menerima jabat tanganku dan ini artinya aku punya teman! Teman yang bahkan dapat melihatku saat keberadaanku dipakai Seijuurou.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko." Aku memerhatikan gakuran yang dikenakannya, "Kamu sekolah di _Seirin gakuen, _ya? Memangnya hari ini libur?"

"Tidak hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin sekolah. Pemandangan di sini sedang sangat indah. Mungkin yang paling indah sepanjang musim semi tahun ini." Aku setuju dengan Kuroko. Yah, untung aku sedang giliran tidak sekolah hari ini, hehehe.

Selama beberapa menit, kembali ke kesunyian. Kami berdua larut dalam indahnya bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran.. eh? Benar juga!

"Eh! Kuroko, sepertinya enak kalau kita melakukan _hanami _sekalian! Tunggu, tunggu! Akan kubawakan kue-kuenya! Sebentar saja.. Kumohon, tunggu sebentar ya, Kuroko?" Aku memasang tampang se-memelas mungkin. Dia tersenyum—senyumnya sangat indah, seperti matanya—lalu mengangguk sedikit. Secepat kilat aku berlari ke rumahku sambil bersyukur karena Seijuurou jam segini mungkin sedang belajar sejarah jepang dan hanya memerlukan kemampuan menghapal dan menerima pelajaran saja. Jadilah aku bisa berlari cepat dan cukup kuat mengangkut barang-barang berat. Ingat? Kami berdua punya semua kemampuan.

Tidak sampai 10 menit aku kembali lagi dan Kuroko masih asyik mengamati bunga sakura yang berguguran. Aku tersenyum senang. Saat melihatku kembali, Kuroko tampak kaget. Memang agak aneh buatnya, tapi biarlah, toh dia kembali normal lagi.

"Aku takut kamu tadi akan pergi, Kuroko. Tapi aku senang, ternyata kamu masih ada di sini, hehe~" Kataku sambil menata kue-kue di atas karpet kecil yang kubawa untuk alas duduk kami.

Kuroko melihatku datar, tapi dia mengatakan hal yang membuat wajahku memanas karena malu.

"_Uragiranai desu, Sakura—_Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Sakura."

.

.

Seijuurou sudah pulang.

Dari langkah kakinya, sepertinya dia sedang uring-uringan. Wuah, sepertinya bukan waktu yang pas untuk santai-santai di kasur Seijuurou.

"_Okaerinasai, Sei—_Selamat datang, Sei._" _Aku mendahuluinya mengucap salam, tapi dia mengacuhkan salamku. Dia mendekatiku yang sedang duduk-duduk di kasurnya.

"Apa tadi terjadi sesuatu, Sakura?" Tanyanya tegang. Aku jadi ikutan tegang juga.

"Tidak, ah." Aku berbohong soal Kuroko, yang ternyata adalah teman satu tim basketnya semasa smp dulu, bagian dari _kiseki no sedai. _

"Untunglah. Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak sejak pagi tadi, Sakura." Hoo.. Seijuurou tidak menyadari kalau aku memakai kemampuan berlari cepat dan kekuatannya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Kamu sedang uring-uringan ya, Sei?" Bisikku lagi-lagi di telinganya. Seijuurou sedikit geli. Lagi-lagi aku menjahilinya, hehehe.

"Besok kita akan berganti keberadaan.." Seijuurou membalik badannya dan membaringkanku, "Biarkan aku menguasai atmosfir, ya, Sakura?"

Dia pun mencium bibirku berkali-kali. Memintaku membuka mulutku. Tentu saja kukabulkan. Aku sangat menyukai ciuman Seijuurou. Tidak, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Karena dia adalah aku.

"Sakura.." Seijuurou mencium dahiku, hidungku, pipiku, daguku, lalu meluncur semakin turun ke arah leherku. Ini..

"Aaah! Sei!" Aku mengerang agak keras ketika Seijuurou memberiku _kiss mark _pertamaku di leher. Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku kecewa. Aku pun memeluknya, membuatnya merasakan kehangatan tubuhku.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sei..."

Tapi dia diam saja.

"Sei..? Kamu tidak percaya padaku?" Tanyaku dengan memandangnya agak kaget. Seijuurou membaringkanku lagi di kasur lalu dia menjilati telingaku sampai memerah. Membuatku sebentar sebentar mendesah.

Dia menciumku lagi, sepanas tadi. Kali ini lidah kami bertaut dan bertukar _saliva. _Rasanya.. menyenangkan.

"Aku... tidak mengekspresikan rasa cintaku dengan kata-kata, Sakura."

Dia menindihku lalu memelukku erat.

Jadi.. dia mau itu...

Tapi aku ragu.

Aku cinta Seijuurou, tapi...

"_Uragiranai desu, Sakura—_Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Sakura."

Seijuurou terlihat sangat terluka saat aku mendorongnya pelan, lalu melihatku pergi dari kamarnya.

Kembali ke kamarku yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak kutempati.

.

.

Pagi ini aku tidak membangunkan Seijuurou.

Selain ini hari sabtu dan aku yang mengambil wujud, aku juga merasa sedikit bersalah pada Seijuurou.

Kuroko baru saja kukenal kemarin pagi dan dia sudah membuatku menolak permintaan Seijuurou.

Aduh, wajahku memanas lagi.

"Anak gadis mama yang paling cantik~~ Mama kangen, akhirnya bisa ketemu kamu, sayang~" Mama memelukku dari belakang. Hmm.. Mama memang selalu menggunakan kata 'ibu' saat Seijuurou ada dan 'mama' saat aku ada karena itulah panggilan kami pada beliau. Mama selalu sayang pada kami semua. Tapi, beliau tentu saja tidak tahu soal hubunganku dengan Seijuurou.

"Pagi, ma. Aku ketemu Mama tiap hari. Ah, Mama, aku mau sandwich daging~~ Hari ini Sei yang makan sayur~ yey!" Dengan sigap, mama menaruh piring sandwich dan susu murni kesukaanku dan Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou mana? Tumben dia nggak bangun pagi?" Mama sudah bersiap naik ke lantai dua tapi aku mencegahnya, "Sini, aku godain aja biar dia bangun, Ma" Lalu cekikikan sambil naik ke kamar Seijuurou. Mama hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku.

Sampai di kamar Seijuurou, rupanya dia sudah siap.

"Pagi, Sei~" Aku mendekatinya lalu memberinya ciuman ringan, kali ini di pipi.

Seijuurou langsung membalasnya dengan ciuman ringan di bibirku.

"Pagi, Sakura. Kenapa bibirmu kering begitu?" Setelah bertanya begitu, bukannya memberiku waktu untuk menjawab, Seijuurou malah membasahi bibirku dengan _saliva_-nya.

"Sakura~ Seijuurou~" Mama mulai berteriak cemas memanggil kami dari bawah. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Sepertinya Seijuurou sudah tidak marah lagi padaku.

"Ayo, _veggie._" Aku menarik lengan Seijuurou dan mengatainya _veggie _karena hari ini dialah yang vegetarian. Seijuurou menatapku kesal lalu melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Oi, oi, Sei, apa yang kamu.." Seijuurou mengangkat tubuhku, "Kyaa! Sei! Kamu membuatku kaget!" Lalu menggendongku layaknya _hime-sama—_putri. Hal ini membuat wajahku memanas karena malu. Melihat Seijuurou hari ini entah kenapa membuatku sedikit berdebar.

"Sei! Itu kamu? Ya ampun, jangan menggendong kakakmu tanpa wujud, sayang! Kau membuatku kaget!" Mama memegangi jantungnya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kaget. Kulihat Seijuurou menyengir lebar dan membuatku tertawa senang. Dasar anak ini.

Kami pun sarapan dengan tenang seperti biasanya, lalu aku pamit ke sekolah. Ini memang hari sabtu, biasanya libur, tapi tiap sabtu aku ada ekskul melukis dan panahan. Seijuurou hari ini mendapat tugas membereskan kamarku karena aku sudah membereskan kamarnya selama dia sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya lumayan tersiksa juga tidur semalam karena aku tidur di kamarku sendiri yang berantakan untuk menghindari Seijuurou. Berbulan-bulan aku selalu tidur di tempatnya, belajar bersama, ngobrol bersama, dan nyaris bercinta.

Keren banget. Pas sampai di sekolah ternyata semua ekskul diliburkan. Ternyata sekolahku sedang direnovasi selama aku tidak masuk. Huh! Minggu lalu aku kebagian tidak dapat wujud dan tidak ekskul dan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa ekskul juga.

Dengan langkah gontai aku pulang ke rumah. Mungkin aku ditakdirkan beres-beres kamar bersama Seijuurou. Uh aku sangat benci beres-beres, sekarang Seijuurou sedang memiliki perasaan senang beres-beres.

Di luar dugaan, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki dengan selaput pelangi biru langit itu. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko! Selamat pagi~!" Aku berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dengan riang. Kuroko menyambutku dengan senyum tipis.

"Pagi. Sakura ingin melukis?" Kuroko melirik kanvas yang kubawa-bawa dari sekolah.

"Iya, sayang sekali saat _hanami _kemarin aku tidak melukisnya. Hari ini pemandangannya tidak sebagus kemarin~!" Aku menggerutu lalu menggembungkan pipiku. Kuroko menahan tawa melihat ekspresiku.

"Aku ada latihan basket pagi ini." Kuroko menunjukkan bola basketnya ke wajahku. Aku menepisnya, namun Kuroko berhasil menangkap kembali bola itu. Aku tersenyum riang lagi.

"Aku mau ikut dong, Kuroko! Aku mau coba melukis atmosfir pertandingan ah~" Gagasku dengan antusias. Tapi, Kuroko malah menatapku heran.

"Kamu tidak pernah melihat Akashi-kun bermain? Kalian pasti dekat, masa kau tidak pernah mencoba melukisnya? Apalagi timnya kan sangat kuat."

Tentu saja aku tidak pernah. Saat itu kan aku tidak kelihatan. Dan saat salah satu dari kami tanpa wujud, pasti kan lebih banyak di rumah. Jadi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bermain basket.

"Mmm.. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya main basket. Ayolah, bolehkan aku melihat-lihat ya, Kuroko? Sekalian kenalkan aku juga dengan teman-temanmu ya~" Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan memohon agar Kuroko mau mengajakku pergi.

"Baiklah."

Kami pun pergi bersama-sama menuju _Seirin gakuen._

.

.

**Normal Point of View**

Seirin _gakuen, _hari ini kedatangan tamu remang-remang._Readers, you know who i mean. _Duo Aomine. Aomine Aoi, manajer klub basket Seirin, yang baru saja diantarkan oleh kakak laki-lakinya yang tidak bisa di-stop (unstoppable?), Aomine Daiki. Daiki baru saja akan kembali ke Touou ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan warna kuning madu masuk ke gerbang sekolah Seirin _gakuen _bersama Kuroko Tetsuya. Wow, dadanya mantap. Nggak kalah sama Satsuki, pikirnya.

Jadilah Daiki mendekati Kuroko dan cewek itu.

"Oi, Tetsu. Lo bawa cewek cakep gak bilang-bilang!" Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis tadi, "Halo, gue Aomine Daiki. Salam ke..."

Mata biru gelap Daiki membulat ketika melihat iris dua warna gadis itu.

"AKASHI?!"

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : T+

Genre :

Romance, Supranatural, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family

.

.

.

Minasan. Maaf ya Yuki bikin fic kayak gini masukinnya di rated T. Ini gabakal ada lemon hardcore dsb. kok. Palingan _kiss _yang terlalu menjurus. Oh iya juga, bahasanya menjurus ke arah situ.

Terima kasih kalau mau me-review minasan.

Semoga fic ini bisa dilanjutkan untuk ke depannya dan nggak kayak beberapa fic lain yang update-nya lama.

Maaf saya males edit. Makasih banyak.


	2. With Tetsuya

We are not abnormal. We are unique.

.

.

.

Normal Point of View

.

.

"AKASHI?!"

"eh.. iya? Siapa ya..?" Gadis berambut kuning madu itu kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh Daiki. Padahal dia tidak kenal dengan pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya ini. Ah, tentu saja Daiki bisa tahu nama keluarga gadis ini, itu karena dia terlalu mirip dengan adik kembarnya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou. Belum lagi mata _heterochrome_-nya itu. Yang khas Akashi.

"Emm..." Daiki tampak berpikir keras, lalu mendekati gadis yang bernama Akashi tadi dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Akashi.. Kamu... Jadi Transeksual?" Bisiknya hati-hati.

Sehati-hati apapun menurutnya, ia tetap mendapat tendangan pada bagian bawahnya. Servis spesial dari gadis itu.

"Aku Akashi Sakurami. Bukan Sei. Lagipula letak mata _heterochrome _kami beda, tahu. Beraninya kau mengatai adikku Transeksual!" Sakura, begitulah ia biasa dipanggil oleh makhluk biru muda yang sedari tadi menonton dengan wajah datar, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Daiki. Sementara Daiki sendiri masih bersyukur karena kalau gadis itu benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou mungkin tubuh seksinya—uh—sudah tak berbentuk lagi kena sabetan gunting mautnya.

Makhluk biru muda a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya ini berusaha mendinginkan atmosfir.

"Aomine-kun, Sakura ini kakak kembarnya Akashi-kun. Sakura, ini _partner_-ku saat di klub basket SMP dulu, Aomine Daiki."

Sakura tidak jadi menyerang Daiki, "Hoo.. _Kiseki no sedai, ne? Atashi wa Akashi Sakurami desu, Aomine-san. Douzo yoroshiku._" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Daiki secara resmi. Agak kaget awalnya, tapi Daiki menerima uluran tangan Sakura dengan senyum.

"_Ore wa Aomine Daiki desu—_Gue Aomine Daiki._ Douzo yoroshiku."_

...

Sudah lebih dari satu menit mereka berjabat tangan, tapi Daiki tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan tangan Sakura. Malah semakin erat saja sepertinya.

"_A.. Ano.. Aomine-san.. _Ta.. tanganmu.."

"Hmm...? Kenapa dengan tanganku?" Daiki pura-pura tidak tahu.

GREP

"Lepaskan tanganmu Dai-chan/Aomine-kun!"

Seorang wanita berambut pink dan Kuroko memegang tangan Daiki dan berteriak bersamaan.

"Uh? Satsuki? Tetsu? Baiklah, baiklah, huh." Aomine pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Yang dilepaskan tangannya hanya bisa melongo.

_Kuroko..baru saja membelaku, ya? Semoga.. semoga.. _pikirnya.

Wanita berambut pink tadi menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Kamu siapa? Mata itu.. Mirip dengan Akashi-kun.."

"Aku memang Akashi. Akashi Sakurami, kakak kembarnya Sei. Capek juga ya harus menjelaskan hal ini terus-menerus pada orang yang mengenal Sei."

Entah kenapa Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Tatapan tajam wanita itu mulai melunak, tapi bukan berarti ia gentar, "_Momoi Satsuki desu—_Aku Momoi Satsuki. _Dai-chan no kanojo desu—_Pacarnya Dai-chan. Aku tidak takut meskipun kamu seorang Akashi, ataupun bila kamu menyiksaku dengan gunting-gunting atau benda tajam lain yang jelas aku takkan menyerahkan Dai-chan padamu! Jangan coba-coba menyukai Dai-chan, ya!" _Well.. _Ternyata wanita itu—Momoi Satsuki—adalah pacar Daiki yang sepertinya agak posesif. Sakura dapat mendengar sedikit getaran ketakutan dari ancaman Satsuki tadi.

Sakura tergelak seketika, "Momoi-san. Tenang saja, aku tidak berminat sama pacarmu. Yah, kuakui sih kulit tan-nya itu membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi tapi.. Kurasa dia bukan tipeku~" Yeah, hal itu malah membuat Satsuki menatapnya galak karena ternyata Sakura bisa melihat keseksian pacarnya itu.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak _yandere _seperti adikku. Tenang saja, takkan ada gunting yang menyerangmu," Tentu saja, karena saat sosokmu kelihatan seperti ini, Seijuurou sedang tidak kelihatan bukan? Iya kali dia mau menyerang saat wujudnya tidak kelihatan. Bisa bingung orang-orang darimana datangnya gunting-gunting itu.

Kuroko berdehem pelan, "Baiklah, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, aku dan Sakura akan pergi ke dalam. _Mata aou—_Sampai jumpa lagi." Lalu dia menggenggam tangan Sakura—Hal ini membuat Sakura tersipu—lalu berjalan masuk menuju lapangan basket indoor tempat klub basket Seirin berlatih.

Baru mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, mata elang Izuki, salah seorang member klub basket Seirin, menangkap kedatangan Sakura. Ada gunanya juga selain untuk basket, mata elang ini, pikir Izuki sambil menghampiri Kuroko dan Sakura. Furihata dan Koganei yang sedang berlatih di dekat mereka pun mengikuti Izuki karena merasa aneh tiba-tiba Izuki menghentikan latihannya.

"Kuroko, kamu bawa siapa, nih?" Izuki mengerling ke arah Sakura, "Cantik ba... uh?"

Seperti kebanyakan orang, Izuki juga kaget dengan mata _heterochrome _Sakura yang mirip dengan Seijuurou.

"_Kochira wa Akashi Sakurami desu—_Ini Akashi Sakurami. _Akashi Seijuurou no Ane desu—_Kakak perempuannya Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Izuki, Furihata, dan Koganei yang sudah mengerubungi mereka.

"_Atashi wa Akashi Sakurami desu. Douzo yoroshiku." _Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya. Semua pun ber-oh ria dan tak henti memperhatikan Sakura yang sangat mirip dengan Akashi itu—Seperti Akashi genderbent tapi dengan rambut emas.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan semua anak Seirin dan mengerbungi Sakura. Jadilah Kuroko mengenalkannya pada mereka semua, dan mengenalkan mereka semua pada Sakura. Awalnya Riko—pelatih tim basket Seirin, PELATIH, bukan _manager_—sempat curiga akan kemungkinan Sakura sebagai mata-mata tim basket SMA Rakuzan, SMA Seijuurou. Tapi, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa ia berada di sekolah yang berbeda dengan adiknya dan ia tidak memihak yang manapun. Ini murni karena dia ingin mengikuti Kuroko—eh?

"Sakura, ini Kagami Taiga. _Partner_ku. Kagami-kun, ini Sakura.."

Kagami menyeringai iseng, "Pacarmu—eh? Kuroko?" Godanya. Sakura pun tersenyum malu sementara Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

Setelah semua perkenalan itu selesai, Sakura meminta izin melukis mereka dan diizinkan oleh Kiyoshi, _point guard _tim basket Seirin. Yah, meskipun setelah itu Kiyoshi harus membujuk Hyuuga—_captain—_dan Riko untuk menghilangkan prasangka mereka soal mata-mata Rakuzan itu dan Sakura mendapat _deathglare _gratis selama melukis di _bench_, Sakura tidak peduli dan terus melukis.

"GYAAAH!"

Kagami baru saja memasukkan _dunk_-nya yang entah keberapa ratus kali. Gerakannya makin bagus, dan makin kuat. _Tag team _dengan Kuroko juga semakin baik. Melihat aksi Kagami yang luar biasa itu membuat Sakura tergerak untuk terus membuat sketsa Kagami yang sedang melakukan _dunk _dengan lompatan mautnya itu, lalu melukisnya. Hebat sekali! Begitu pikirnya.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, latihan tim basket Seirin pun selesai, yang untungnya bersamaan dengan selesainya lukisan Sakura. Lukisan itu tentu saja belum kering, namun semua mendesak ingin tahu apa yang dilukis Sakura. Tentu Sakura menolak, ia tidak ingin lukisannya rusak.

Namun, saat Kuroko yang meminta.. "Kumohon, Sakura.. Bolehkah aku melihat apa yang kamu lukis?" Sambil berharap dalam hatinya kalau ada dirinya dalam lukisan tersebut. Sakura luluh melihat Kuroko, lalu mengizinkannya melihat lukisan yang belum kering itu.

Kagami yang sedang melakukan _dunk _dari jauh—eh?

"Ini.. Kurasa ini fantasiku sih.. Kagami-kun memang tidak menunjukkan dia bisa atau tidak melakukan _dunk _sejauh ini, tapi aku ingin melukis ini! Entah kenapa, hehe. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak, Kuroko? Eh, Kagami-kun juga ada di sini, rupanya." Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Kagami dari belkang Kuroko. Dia terperanjat kaget melihat lukisan dirinya itu.

"Hah?! Ini sih hebat banget kalo aku bisa _dunk _sejauh ini, Sakurami!" Komentarnya.

"E.. Eh.. Aku sepertinya cuma mengkhayal juga deh kamu ngelakuin _dunk _kayak gini, Kagami-kun. Ehehe.. Gatau deh, pas lagi ngelihat kamu _dunk _rasanya tau-tau muncul bayang-bayang kamu bakal bisa ngelakuin hal ini, Kagami-kun. Jadikan motivasi saja!"

Sejenak, Sakura dan Kagami mengobrol asyik berdua saja melupakan Kuroko yang melihat lukisan Kagami dengan terluka.

"Sakura. Kamu suka Kagami?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menusuk. Obrolan mereka berdua pun berhenti, dan membuat Sakura sedikit heran.

"Mm.. Yah.. Aku melukisnya karena aku merasa dia hebat banget, Kuroko! Ya, ya, apalagi aku mengkhayalkan _dunk _sejauh ini yang bisa dilakukan Kagami-kun!" Jawab Sakura dengan berseri-seri sementara Kagami masih memerhatikan lukisan dirinya itu sambil membayangkan dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya.

Kuroko membuang muka, "Sakura. Kutanya, kamu suka Kagami?" Ulang Kuroko lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan menusuk dari pada tadi. Kagami dan Sakura terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami cemas melihat _partner-_nya tidak bersikap seperti biasanya hari ini. Tapi Kuroko hanya mengacuhkannya.

Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "_Etto... _Kalau sebagai teman.. Kurasa dia cukup menyenangkan, ya. Aku suka. Tapi kalau sebagai pasangan... Em.. Ka.. Kami kan baru ketemu, Kuroko."

Kuroko menghela nafas berat, pelan sekali. Sampai-sampai Sakura dan Kagami yang berada di dekatnya tak dapat mendengar helaan nafas beratnya. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap iris _heterochrome_-nya.

"Kalau aku?"

Dua kata yang menyiratkan pesan bahwa Kuroko sedang menembak Sakura. _Well.. _Bukan menembak secara harfiah tentunya. Sakura tahu akan hal itu, dan wajahnya pun merah padam. Kuroko sendiri sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan rasa malunya sehingga sekarang ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, dan pasti semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya sekarang.

Kagami sih bodoh—_BaKagami—_jadi dia diam saja di tempat.

"Se.. Sebagai teman.. Ak.. Aku suka.. Ku.. Kuroko juga menyenangkan. Se.. Sebagai pasangan.. Eh.. Emm..."

Iris biru langit Kuroko memandang iris _heterochrome _Sakura dengan lembut.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kagami menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat Sakura tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kuroko.

.

.

Sakura Point of View

.

.

Tanpa sadar aku mencium Kuroko.

Tidakk! Aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan Sei—bahkan yang lebih dalam—tapi untuk malaikat ini? Tidak! Aku tidak tega mengotori malaikat langit ini dengan diriku!

Iya sih ciuman yang kuberikan ini bisa diartikan sebagai pengganti 'ya'. Aku.. iya aku akui! Aku mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya! Baru dua hari kami kenal, dan sudah banyak yang kuketahui tentang dirinya. Aku jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, uuh...

Tidak kusangka ternyata dia juga menyukaiku.

Saking senangnya sampai-sampai aku mencium bibirnya yang lembut ini. Aah..

"Ak.. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, ehehe. Selamat ya, kalian berdua. _Jaa!"_Suara Kagami menyadarkanku dan aku segera melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Kuroko. Manis. Seperti vanilla milkshake yang sering diminumnya.

Akhirnya Kuroko bisa menunjukkan ekspresi malunya.

"_A.. Ano... _Sakura. Itu.. Itu.."

"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko. Dalam waktu dua hari kamu bisa membuatku seperti ini, hebat, ehehe. Bahkan kamu membuatku meno—tidak." Aku nyaris saja berbicara soal ajakan Sei malam itu.

_A few minutes is awkward moment~_

Aku memutuskan untuk memecahkan kesunyian. "Jadi? Ayo, vanilla milkshake. Kurasa aku ingin juga." Aku menggandeng tangan kiri Kuroko dan kami pun berjalan bersama menuju Maji Burger untuk membeli vanilla milkshake kesukaan Kuroko.

.

"Yo. Selamat ya, kalian berdua."

Ketemu Kagami di antrian depan kami.

"Eh.. Itu.. ehehe.." Aku malah salah tingkah mengingat sekarang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Kuroko. "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun." Kuroko membalasnya dan tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aaah... Kuroko memang benar-benar malaikat~

Kagami menyeringai senang, "Jadi.. Mumpung di Maji nih. Traktir bisa kali," Haah... Kagami bisa banget modusnya. Tapi, nggak papa deh~ Lagian tidak ada salahnya kan berbagi kebahagia.. an?

Kuroko mencegahku mentraktir Kagami.

"Sakura, kalau kamu mentraktirnya, uang kamu pasti langsung habis."

Oh yeah, aku baru saja melihat penjaga kasirnya memberikan gunung burger di nampan Kagami. _Saved money by Kuroko._

"Hu uh. Kamu nggak asyik, Kuroko. Yaudah deh. Sekali lagi selamat ya. _Jaa."_ Kagami pun mencari kursi untuk dirinya dan gunung bureger itu. Porsi makan monster, tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan aneh, kecuali aku. Mungkin dia sudah langganan di sini.

Kuroko pun memesan, "Aku pesan vanilla milkshake du.."

"Satu." Potongku cepat.

"Baiklah, satu vanilla milkshake." Kuroko pun membayar dengan ekspresi heran ke arahku, namun aku hanya memberinya senyuman penuh arti.

Kami pun keluar dengan segelas vanilla milkshake yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Sakura tidak ingin vanilla milkshake?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Mau, kok." Kuroko pun memberiku vanilla milkshake itu, "Ini buat Sakura saja kalau begitu."

Aku meminum vanilla milkshake itu, "Kuroko tidak mau? Bukankah ini kesukaanmu?"

Kuroko menjawab dengan ragu, "Mau, sih."

Aku pun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ambillah." Lalu meminum vanilla milkshake lagi dan menahannya dalam rongga mulutku.

Sejenak, wajah Kuroko merah padam. Tapi, dia mendekatiku perlahan, dan sedikit berjinjit (Ah ya.. dia memang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dariku. Aku sama tinggi dengan Sei, ingat?). Menciumku, membuka mulutnya sedikit. Lalu kumasukkanlah vanilla milkshake itu bersama dengan lidahku. Manis.

Karena tidak terbiasa? Mungkin. Kuroko pun tersedak dan memuntahkan vanilla milkshake itu ke bajuku. Yep, _i'm wet_.

"_Su..." _Kuroko mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, "_Sumimasen, Sakura. _Ak.. Aku baru pertama kali.. dan.. ah bajumu.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Basah segini saja, kalau aku cepat-cepat pulang tidak ada yang memperhatikan, kan?"Aku tersenyum menenangkan padahal sebenarnya basah ini mencolok sekali ya, baju dalamku bisa kelihatan begini.

Kuroko seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Sa.. Sakura.. Emm.. Kalau kau mau, rumahku sangat dekat dari sini sebenarnya. Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada, sih. Tapi, mungkin ka.. kamu bisa meminjam baju ibuku.. eh tapi terserah kamu sih." Wajahnya sedikit menampilkan semburat merah.

Orangtuanya sedang tidak ada, hmmm?

"Tadi mama mengirimiku sms, katanya beliau dan.. suaminya.. juga tidak pulang ke rumah hari ini.. Mmm.. Jadi.. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam di rumahmu? Kan kalau kamu sendirian di rumah, sepi, Kuroko."

Wajah Kuroko pun memanas dan merah padam.

_Kami-sama... _Kenapa aku memakai kata-kata yang begitu ambigu?

Aku gelagapan, "Mak.. Maksudku bukan itu, Kuroko! Bukan.. Bukan itu.." Aku jadi ikutan merasa malu juga, "Ta.. Tapi.. Terserah.."

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Kuroko dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

.

Jadi.. Inilah rumah Kuroko. Rumah yang biasa saja sesuai standar orang Tokyo lain. Ya, tidak jauh berbeda lah dengan rumahku sendiri.

"Sakura.. Mm.. Ibuku itu lebih kecil lagi daripadaku jadi.. maaf mungkin bajunya agak sedikit kesempitan. Kau pilih saja di dekat setrika, itu baru aku setrika tadi pagi." Jelas Kuroko sambil menghangatkan makanan-makanan instant beku di microwave.

"Kuroko sendiri yang melakukannya?" Tanyaku kaget. Soalnya aku sendiri yang perempuan saja cukup jarang membantu ibuku dalam urusan rumah tangga, hehehe.

"Iya. Makanya tempat setrikanya ada di dekat kamarku, itu di belakangmu, Sakura." Setelah Kuroko kembali fokus dengan microwave, aku pun iseng mencoba masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ting!

"Sakura.. Ini makanannya sudah siap. Maaf menunggu. Apa kamu sudah selesai?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura.. Kamu dimana?" Kuroko terdengar cemas. Aku pun tertawa kecil lalu menjawabnya, "Di sini~"

Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko datang ke kamarnya dan menemukanku sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, "Kasur Kuroko enak ya~ Empuk~"

Tampaknya ia agak kaget, "Sakura? Kamu kenapa masih pakai baju seragam?" Kuroko pun menghampiriku dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ehehe~ Oh ya~ Kamar Kuroko dingin, ya~" Kuroko pun mencari remote AC dan baru ingin menaikkan suhunya tapi aku mencegahnya, "Jangan. Ke sini saja~ " Aku pun mengulurkan kedua tanganku, meminta pelukan Kuroko.

Awalnya Kuroko tampak ragu—sangat—tapi akhirnya dia pun berbaring di ranjangnya dan memelukku setelah aku lemparkan pandangan memohon.

"Hangat~ Kuroko hangat~" Aku pun memeluk Kuroko semakin erat. Sepertinya dia tersenyum.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Sakura.."

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia mengatakannya... Kuroko bilang tadi... dia.. mencintaiku?

Senangnya!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroko..." Aku membisikkannya tepat di telinganya, sehingga dia merasa sedikit geli. Aku pun tertawa pelan dan di luar dugaanku dia balas menggigit telingaku pelan. Kyaa~

Setelah itu dia kecup dahiku. Keempat iris kami pun bertemu dan dia tersenyum lembut. Tidak tahan, kucium kedua pipinya, membuat keduanya memerah. Sepertinya dia tidak mau kalah dan kemudian mencium bibirku lembut. Manis, masih ada rasa vanilla milkshake.

Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa tidak bermain lembut. Kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutku dan membuat Kuroko mengerang pelan. Dia malah membuatku bersemangat dan melanjutkannya lebih dalam. Namun, sepertinya Kuroko memang benar-benar belum biasa, ya. Jadi aku harus melepaskan bibir dan lidahku untuk membiarkan Kuroko mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Hh.. Hh.. Ak.. Aku mencintaimu... Tetsuya.." Aku pun memberikan senyuman bahagiaku padanya dan rupanya senyum itu menular. Senang rasanya melihat Tetsuya tersenyum tulus. Ia pun duduk, lalu hendak menciumku lagi dari atas,

Namun,

Drrrttt Drrrrt Drrrttt... Drrrt... Drrrtt... Drrrrt...

"Te.. Telepon!" Teriakku kaget mendengar getaran ponselku. Tetsuya pun menyingkir dan membiarkanku mengambil ponselku. Ini dari.. Telepon rumah?

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"_Sakura! Kamu kok belum pulang ekskul? Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh, tahu! Kenapa baru kamu angkat sekarang teleponnya!"_

Seijuurou.

"_Gomen ne, Sei. Etto.. _Aku main ke rumah temanku, hehehe." Aku melirik Kuroko, "Emm.. Aku boleh nginep nggak? Kan besok hari minggu?"

"_Lalu, kamu akan membiarkan aku sendirian di rumah, Sakura? Oh, kalau kamu mau menginap di sana berarti aku juga boleh ajak teman ke rumah dong? Banyak kok yang mau malam mingguan sama aku, tinggal telepon lalu—"_

"_Sei, _aku pulang sekarang."

Pip.

"Tetsuya.. Maaf... Aku harus pulang.. Aku lupa ada Sei di rumah dan dia memintaku pulang.. Jadi.. maaf ya..." Sedih juga sih Sei menggangguku di tengah jalan begitu. Tetsuya juga tampaknya sedikit kecewa—sekali lagi, di luar dugaanku dia menikmatinya juga—tapi dia mengizinkanku pulang.

Tetsuya mengantarku sampai taman, setelah berulang kali kuminta ia tidak usah mengantarku.

"Hati-hati, Sakura." Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya.

"Rumahku sudah dekat, kok." Aku balas melambai padanya. Dan setelah kuperiksa ponselku, ternyata Sei sudah mengirimiku lima belas e-mail, 20 sms, dan 50 kali missed call sejak jam 7 tadi. Uh, anak _yandere _itu...

Aku pun sampai di rumahku, "_Tadaima—_Aku pulang." Dan Sei tiba-tiba memeluk pnggangku dari belakang, "_Okaeri, Sakura—_Selamat datang Sakura."

"Sei! Ya ampun, aku kaget! Jangan kagetkan aku begitu dong~" Sei pun melepaskan pelukannya setelah kuomeli lalu memberiku kecupan ringan di bibir.

Ekspresi Sei langsung berubah keruh setelah itu.

"Ada apa, Sei?" Tanyaku bingung, sekaligus sedikit takut.

Bukannya, menjawab, ia malah menciumku lagi dan memaksa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mau tidak mau, lidahnya menjamah rongga mulutku juga.

"Sakura... Kamu habis minum vanilla milkshake? Seperti Tetsuya..."

Sei pun menatapku penuh curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued :D

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

..

..

Rated :

T+

..

..

Warning in Summary

..

..

A/N :

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAA

Ao juga mau dong dicium sama Tetsu~ /Dibunuh Kagami/

Oke, oke, chapter ini terlalu vulgar nggak buat rated T+? Kalau iya saya pindah ke M deh biar bisa makin parah /GAK. Hehehe, gak, gak bakal didetail sampai separah itu kok.

Thanks for Arum-nee and Seicchin~

Keep review my fic, hehehe~

Gimme a review—or fave my fic! Ehehehe~


End file.
